


論吵架後的正確和好方式

by yumeowo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※MCU背景設定





	論吵架後的正確和好方式

      Scott比起平時的就寢時間足足晚了兩個小時才回到臥室。

      拜過往的特工身分所賜，Clint一直沒有改掉淺眠的習慣，儘管Scott已經盡其所能地放輕動作了，他仍然在房門被推開的第一時間醒了過來。

      他閉著眼睛裝作還在熟睡的樣子，很快的感受到床緣塌陷了一塊，但那股重量卻遲遲沒有往床鋪中心靠近，正感到疑惑時，便聽見Scott輕嘆了口氣，顯得疲憊又哀怨。

         

      噢，天。他在心裡暗叫不好。Scott肯定還在為了早上的事情生氣。

         

      一切都得從早上發生的事情說起。

      大概接近中午的時刻，Clint獨自一人待在書房裡，他剛結束一個祕密支援任務，下一個工作卻接踵而至。雖然並不是多麼緊急，但距離正式行動的日子約莫也只剩下四五天，這次是個潛入任務，他一早就從神盾局那收到了地圖，便窩在電腦桌前細細研究起地圖上那些密密麻麻的路線指示。

      但這回的目標建築實在過於複雜，一時之間他實在想不出有什麼較為保險的潛入方式。這時他就想起了他的另一半──一個前專業小偷──或許在這方面Scott比他專業也說不定？他正打算拿著地圖去找Scott討論，又忽然意識到自己還沒跟他提起過幾天又得出遠門的事情，一旦被他知道肯定又要抱怨一番，一想到這，Clint便收回了那隻踏出房門的腳。

      尤其Scott的保全公司最近接到了一個重要的合約，從他回來以後Scott除了吃飯睡覺以外幾乎都在他的工作室裡忙進忙出，就連晚上也累得倒頭大睡，非常難得的沒有老是向他求歡……

      講到求歡，Clint才想到他們似乎……真的好一陣子沒有恩愛一番了。

      他在腦中搜索有關上一次的記憶，卻尷尬地發現，他該死的起了反應。

      老實說他並不怎麼想回憶接下來的過程，總之就是那些老套的步驟，他也沒心思考慮舒服與否，只想著趕快發洩掉這來得不是時候的慾望。

         

      百密總有一疏，平時謹慎細心的Clint，總有忘記鎖門的這一天。

      更不巧的是，他的伴侶又剛好缺乏了進房前得先敲門的認知。

      ──於是這不堪入目的一幕就這麼被Scott盡收眼底。

         

      Clint迅速套上褲子，深吸了一口氣，只覺得太陽穴隱隱作痛。

      「Clint……」震驚和疑惑全寫在Scott臉上，「你是在……」

      「……別說了。」他舉起手，阻止Scott繼續說下去。

      「我就在隔壁，你想要的話可以隨時跟我說嘛！根本沒必要自己來的……」

      「我只是……我只是想快點處理一下……」他無力地揉了揉眉心，「你先回去忙你的，我自己可以解決。」

      「嘿，我──也就是你的合法伴侶──明明就在這裡！」

      「我說過我只想要快點解決掉這該死的生理反應！」

      「要快的話也可以啊？相信我，讓我幫你的話只要十分鐘……」儘管Clint的語氣明顯變得暴躁，Scott卻一點也沒離開的意思，反倒是回應得理直氣壯。

      「你有哪一次最後不是搞得天翻地覆的？」Clint雙手環在胸前，流露出不耐煩的神情。

      一個心虛的笑容爬上了Scott的臉。「可……可是這種事是互相的吧！就像我想要的話……也都會跟你說啊……」

      「夠了！」一股無名火竄了上來，他惱羞成怒，厲聲打斷還想再說點什麼的Scott，「拜託！有誰像你一樣成天只會把那些永遠發洩不完的性慾一股腦的全倒在另一半身上？我現在既不需要，也不想要你來攪局！」

      「呃……」似乎被Clint少見地大發脾氣給震懾住，Scott愣在原地好一陣子才僵硬地回話：「好吧……抱歉，是我太煩了。」

      不等Clint下逐客令，他便一溜煙地逃出了書房。接下來整個下午Scott都把自己關在工作室裡面，晚餐時間也只是一聲也不吭地把自己叫的那份外賣端進房裡，一直到了睡前，Clint都沒見到Scott踏出房門任何一步，當然Scott的確因為公司的新案子忙得焦頭爛額，但這次很顯然的不是只因為這個原因才讓Scott把自己悶上一整天。

         

      最後事情就演變成了現在這樣。

         

      Clint看著Scott頹喪的背影，平時就連天塌下來都能嘻笑以對的Scott現在卻一副藏不住的洩氣樣，突然一股異樣的難耐攀上他的心頭。

      不能讓這個夜晚就這樣過去……總有人得把事情挑明才行。想到這，他不禁在心裡嘆了口氣。

      Clint清了清喉嚨想引起Scott的注意，卻嚇得他整個人從床緣彈起來，差點一屁股摔在地上。

      「Clint？」Scott驚訝地轉過身，「你、你怎麼還醒著？」

      「有個人大半夜坐在床邊唉聲嘆氣的，我能不被吵醒嗎？」Clint嘴上抱怨，語氣中卻沒有一丁點怒意。

      「好吧，我不是故意要吵醒你的，我只是……」Scott欲言又止，頓了一會後喪氣地垂下肩膀，擺了擺手說：「沒什麼，快睡吧。」

 

      天知道這件事對Scott的打擊居然這麼大？

 

      雖然他並沒有做錯任何事，莫名的愧疚感卻不可抑制地冒了出來，倒也不是誰對誰錯的問題，真要說起來他們誰都沒做錯，只是彼此間產生了一些難解的誤會。

      現在仍是一點誤會，誰知道過了今晚，這點誤會又會變成什麼？

 

      「Scott。」他喊住正要翻身上床的Scott，後者則是疑惑地看向他。

      「我得為早上的事跟你道歉。」

      「現在都幾點了明天再說……」Scott有些慌張地擺了擺手，打算逃避話題。

      「嘿，聽著，今天的事今天解決。」Clint抓住他的手腕，對上他飄忽的眼神，語調帶著不容置喙的堅決，「那個時候我的口氣的確是尖銳了點……我不該那樣說的，對不起。」

      Scott只是垂下頭，沒有回應，Clint也就逕自說了下去。

      「我一樣是男人，一樣也有需求，但你也知道……那檔事對我來說比較像是……需要重於想要？我沒有排斥，也不是不喜歡，我只是不想讓這件事影響到我的……或是你的作息，總之並不是你所想的那樣。」

      他突然覺得口乾舌燥了起來，畢竟他通常不是先低頭道歉的那個，想到心裡不免佩服起Scott那張伶牙俐齒的嘴，總是能搬出那些似是而非的道理為自己開脫。

      「以前我總是希望能快速解決最低限度的需求，或許以後……我會試試更加坦然的面對自己真正的想法。」作為結論，Clint輕輕地說道。

      「Clint……我……我也得跟你道歉……」他似乎聽見Scott抽了抽鼻子，聲音有些顫抖，「我才不該為這種小事情跟你賭氣的……」

      「你不會是哭了吧？」

      「沒有啦！我只是覺得有點感動……」Scott難為情地反駁，「會懷疑你絕對是我被雷打到……可惡的Thor！」

       「我記得你沒見過他。」Clint馬上挑出了他的語病，而Scott只是堆起了怪笑，傻愣的模樣讓Clint忍不住也勾了勾嘴角。

      Scott鑽進棉被裡，往Clint的身邊擠去，後者也難得順從地讓他把手環在自己腰上，一股暖意升起，將他們兩人包覆其中。

      「反正我知道……你還是愛我的……」他的臉靠在Clint的肩上，聲音裡摻了點睡意。

      「我偶爾也會問自己，當初怎麼會選擇跟你走在一塊。」在Scott的呼吸聲漸趨平穩時，Clint突然小聲地說。

      還沒入睡的Scott也抬起頭看他，雙眼滿懷自信。「肯定是我在德國機場英勇奮戰的模樣讓你深深著迷吧？」

      「如果說事後昏倒了足足三天三夜，醒來後還在海底監獄鬼吼鬼叫也算是英勇的話。」

      「那個就別提了……」

      「老實說吧，連我也不太清楚，明明你是那樣的粗心大意、吊兒郎當又不知悔改。」他一邊數落著Scott的不是，一邊看著對方的臉慢慢垮了下來，最後他輕笑出聲，緩慢而堅定地補充了一句：「但無庸置疑的是……我從來沒想過離開你。」

      「噢，Clint，親愛的，你永遠是最好的。」Scott一下子往Clint身上撲了過去，捧著他的臉胡亂磨蹭了幾下。

      Scott的鬍渣弄得他有些癢，Clint直覺想把他推開，Scott卻在這時貼著他的耳廓，緩緩吐出一句：「我愛你。」

      他向來都是這麼直接，一點都不加以掩飾，只是一百次有九十九次被Clint當成了信手拈來的情話，只有這次撞進了他的心頭，掀起一片波瀾。

      Clint放棄抵抗，任由Scott的唇摩娑他的脖頸，擦過鎖骨，最後回到他的唇上落下一個輕柔的吻。在雙唇分離時，細碎的月光從床頭的窗戶透了進來，照在Scott的臉上，泛出了柔和的色彩。

     

      不用說，他們當然和好了。Clint不需要確認，便能從對方眼中讀出滿溢的愛意，更甚至是Scott接下來的意圖。

 

      「嘿，你想不想……」

      如他所料的，Scott小心翼翼地開口，卻在關鍵的地方停了下來，不過兩人當然都對沒說出口的內容心照不宣，尤其是Scott的一隻手同時摸上了他的腰。

      「現在都幾點了？」Clint抓住那只不安分的手，不讓它繼續往下游移。

      「剛剛是你說以後都要坦誠相見的，重要的不是現在幾點，是你想不想要。」Scott並沒有明確表達出他的不滿，只是語氣中透露出些許焦急，「怎麼？你不會到這節骨眼還能一點感覺都沒有吧？」

      「好吧、好吧，我承認。」幾秒沉默過後，Clint輕嘆道。他歛下眼神，又深吸了一口氣，像是下定決心般的開口：「……我現在的確想要做愛了。」

         

      下一秒，Scott便急切地咬上他的唇，他們交換了一個熱烈又綿長的吻，心底懸而未解的情慾這時又鼓譟了起來。這次Scott毫不費力就撬開了他的唇齒，濕軟的舌舔上他的上顎，Clint嘗試回應，雖然顯得生澀，卻勾起沉積在更為深處的渴望。

      與此同時，Clint下半身的衣物早就被扯下隨意扔在一旁，大片的皮膚暴露在夜晚偏低的氣溫下讓他忍不住打了個哆嗦，Scott溫熱的手掌從他的側腹緩緩往下滑，握住Clint尚未完全勃起的性器輕輕搓揉了一陣，等到手中的慾望逐漸昂揚，他才滿意地停下動作，解開褲頭後撐起身子想去開擺在床頭的小夜燈。

 

      「別開燈。」Clint出聲阻止，而Scott也只是笑了笑，選擇讓他保有最後一點的矜持，摸黑在床頭櫃中翻出潤滑劑，卻遲遲沒有發現保險套的蹤影。

      他又摸索了一會兒，像是突然想起了什麼後便對Clint雙手一攤，略顯尷尬地說：「套子好像之前用完就放在客廳了。」

      「你這回就不叫螞蟻去拿了是吧？」Clint揶揄他。

      「你說過別老是差遣他們做這種事嘛。」Scott沒因此而語塞，反而回應得理直氣壯，「我現在這樣子也不方便，偶爾一次沒戴也沒關係的……」

      「夠了，Scott，就這次。」Clint打斷他，語氣充滿無奈，「我下次絕對不會再聽你瞎扯。」

      「難說。」Scott最終笑了開來，「而且我一向只講實話。」

 

      在沾著潤滑液的手指探入體內時，Clint發出第一聲輕淺的嘆息。

      異物的侵入並沒有讓他產生排斥，久未被觸碰的秘徑再度被造訪時帶來的反而是充實感。他承認他懷念這個，畢竟就連自己在發洩時也極少去撫慰後頭，他終究得等Scott去填滿心頭那塊總是被他視而不見的空缺。

 

      「別耍花樣。」在Scott抽出手指，將腫脹的熱物抵在穴口時，Clint警告似地說。

      「不耍花樣。」Scott豎起手掌保證。他那總是裝著鬼點子的腦袋現在的確也沒有什麼特別的想法，他只想進入Clint，深入他的體內，令他屈服於性令他沉溺於愛，就這麼簡單。

      Clint垂下眼，默許了他的進入，充分的潤滑讓Scott將硬得發疼的性器送進去時沒有受到過多的阻礙，他將Clint的腿連著臀一併抬高，好讓根部的最後一點也能完整沒入裡頭，直到他們之間再也沒有一絲縫隙時，他聽見了Clint發出了第二聲緩長的吐息，尾音些許上揚，身體不自覺地因得到滿足而發顫。

 

      「你今天好像特別投入？」Scott問他。Clint只是偏過頭不去看他眼裡盈滿的笑意，但Scott當然也察覺到了他並沒有刻意藏住那些自然流露的反應，若是以往，在這個階段的Clint通常只願意分享他那些幾不可聞的悶哼。不知道這樣的Clint是出自於愧疚，又或是偶爾為之的放縱，Scott不願分神去細想原因，畢竟這可不是眼下的當務之急。

      他緩慢地動起腰，少了薄塑膠套的阻隔讓粗熱的性器在腸壁軟肉間摩擦產生了異常鮮明的快感，身體在性器反覆抽送的過程中都蒸出了一層薄汗，他們能從相連接的地方清楚感受到彼此炙熱得不相上下的體溫，幾乎都能融化理智。

         

      「Scott……」

      在兩人凌亂的喘息與短促的低吟交替的間隙中突然混入了幾聲Clint含糊的叫喚，Scott這才回過神，急忙回應他，但Clint只是半瞇著眼，些微露出的目光明顯沒有聚焦在他身上，反而顯得渙散且迷離，也不理會他的詢問，只是斷斷續續地重複喊著他的名字。

      低啞的嗓音飽含著情慾穿透他的耳膜，再有什麼不愉快終將被這聲音瓦解消融，Scott湊近Clint泛起一片潮紅的臉想去吻他，但又不想封住他的嘴，於是撥開他汗濕在額上的頭髮，細細碎碎地親吻著，既溫柔又虔誠，同時下半身卻更加猛烈地擺動了起來，逼出更多破碎不成句的呻吟。

 

      儘管思緒早已被攪亂得一蹋糊塗，Clint抓住了最後一絲理智的尾巴，思量起了他早上的那番話。

      他想，他終究是需要這個的。

 

      「Clint，差不多了……」Scott咬著他泛紅的耳垂，在他耳邊低聲說道，接著在他最為敏感的地方重重頂了幾下，似乎想藉此將他同樣推上高潮。

 

      在瀕臨極限時Clint看出了對方眼中的遲疑，就算在這緊要關頭上依然保有一份體貼讓他不禁莞爾，便曲起腳讓交合處更加緊貼密合，直到Scott低吼一聲，毫不保留地全數射進了他的體內時，他又想，他得稍微修正先前的想法。

      至此他才明白，無關乎需不需要，他肯定是想要這個的。

         

      ※

       

      當兩人都還仰躺在床上消化高潮後的餘韻時，一陣怪異的鈴聲不合時宜地響起，不用說也知道那惱人的鈴聲來自於Scott的手機，而手機的主人只是躺在床上，伸出一隻手往床頭櫃上胡亂摸了幾把才將還在播送著滑稽音樂的手機抓了下來。

 

      「這麼晚了到底是誰……」他碎念著瞄了眼來電顯示，「Luis？怪了，他很少在這種奇怪的時間點打來的。」

      「接吧，搞不好他有什麼急事也說不定。」大概是習慣了手機在一天之中不管任何時刻都有可能響起，Clint對此並不感到奇怪。Scott也就滑開了螢幕，由於剛才的性事消耗了他大半的體力，他連拿著手機放在耳邊都嫌累，於是調整成擴音後就把手機扔在枕頭邊。

      『Scotty！你終於接電話了！』一接通後Luis宏亮的聲音就緊接著傳來，在擴音的效果下顯得更加刺耳，背景還夾雜著隆隆的音樂聲。

      「突然打給我幹嘛？」Scott皺起眉，調整了一下音量，「公司出事了？」

      『噢！當然不是！只是我們都很擔心你而已啦！』Luis一派輕鬆的語氣聽來也不像是出了什麼大事，『下午的時候你不是打了電話來哭訴說你的寶貝居然寧願自己撸也不願意跟你上床嗎？我們聽你哭得唏哩嘩啦的，晚上也沒傳訊息來，所以我才打來關心你們和好了沒嘛！』

      「我的天，Luis，你能不能先閉嘴……」Scott怪叫一聲，試圖壓過Luis的聲音，慌忙地想拿起手機把擴音功能給關上，卻遍尋不著它的身影，只感覺到聲音的源頭似乎越來越遠，他抬頭往Clint的方向一看才絕望地發現──Clint手裡正舉著他的手機，眼裡的冷意就像箭簇一樣刺穿了他，讓他背脊直發涼，那隻想拿回手機的手就這麼僵在原地。

      另一頭的Luis當然感受不到這頭一觸即發的緊張氣氛，絲毫不理會Scott的反應，語速反而歡快了起來：『哎呀重點來了，Curt他今晚邀了他家鄉那群超正點的辣妹辦了一個派對，嘿不是我在說，雖然她們再怎麼正點可能還是比不上你家的嗆辣鷹眼，但我保證她們還是很辣！如何？要不要來？我們現在已經把氣氛炒到最高點了就差你一個……』

      「Luis，聽著，我才沒有要去你們的什麼派對！」Scott眼見Clint臉色鐵青，眉頭皺得不能再深，也顧不得什麼朋友情份就對著手機大聲吼道。

      『欸？就當作喝點小酒解悶嘛！反正你待在家也沒炮打……噢我沒有要你外遇的意思喔！我知道Scotty你最喜歡你親愛的了！但是──』

      Luis的聲音戛然而止，Scott不知哪來的勇氣從Clint手中奪回了手機，硬生生切斷了通話，順便改成了勿擾模式，防止等等Luis又不識相地打來，讓已經糟得不能再糟的情況火上加油。

 

      Scott屏住氣，完全不敢抬頭與Clint對上眼，腦袋拚了命的思考該如何開口才不會激起更多不必要的衝突，剛才的那些柔情蜜意瞬間煙消雲散，空氣沉重得幾乎讓人窒息。他現在就像走在鋼索上，每一步都得謹慎思量。

 

      「你說出去了是吧？」意外的是，Clint率先打破了沉默，扔出了一個簡潔的問句。

      「Clint……」Scott畏畏縮縮地瞥了他一眼，一邊斟酌著字句一邊吞吐地回問，「你是指……我們吵架的事……還是……」

      「我寧願自己來也不願意和你上床的事。」

      「呃……那只是……只是一時的氣話……我保證我真的沒有說你的壞話！Clint！你得相信我！」Scott平時轉得飛快的腦筋此時卻打成了死結，想不出什麼冠冕堂皇的理由搪塞過去，只能舉起雙手投降，冀望愛人大發慈悲饒過他一回。

      Clint發出了同意的哼聲，音調卻毫無起伏，「我相信你，而且你的確也沒講錯。」

      「什麼沒講錯？」

      「接下來這陣子我寧願自己來也不想和你上床。」他終於顯露情緒，狠狠瞪著對方，一字一句咬牙切齒地宣告。「我要去沖澡了，你弄得我全身都髒兮兮的。」

      「Clint──」Scott發出慘烈的哀號，撲上去拉住正打算下床的他，卻被無情地撥開，Clint頭也不回地起身走進浴室，在Scott跟上來前用力甩上門，發出了巨大的聲響。

      「Clint！」Scott焦急地拍著門板，「你聽我說嘛！」

      「我不想聽。」

      「我那時只是太沮喪了所以才想跟他們吐苦水啦！而且我對那些辣妹真的一點興趣都沒有！」

      「那不是重點，而且我說了我不想聽。」Clint把門鎖上，打開蓮蓬頭讓流瀉的水聲打斷Scott，後者似乎是知難而退，音量小了下來，隔著門板透進來的聲音逐漸變得模糊。

      「那你……那你至少答應我……」在一連串聽不清的咕噥後，Scott放棄了辯解，最後又敲了敲門板，囁嚅地開口：「不可以在裡面自己撸喔……」

 

      Clint手中的蓮蓬頭一下子摔到地上，濺起的水花噴得他整身都是。

      「Scott Lang！你給我閉嘴！」

      Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 聖誕快樂喔……雖然已經遲到了……(還敢講  
> 是說我真的很想看這樣的蟻鷹垃圾條漫 希望有人可以創作一下↓
> 
> 他們甫一進門就熱烈交纏，半推半拉地一塊倒在床上，那床似是年久失修發出了刺耳的嘎吱聲，就是吵了點，倒也不怎麼破壞興致。  
> Scott二話不說把兩人身上的衣物脫得一乾二淨，兩人在床上纏綿之時，Clint喘著大氣，面色潮紅地說道：「Scott……要……要壞掉了……」  
> 此話一出，Scott只覺心頭一緊，他萬萬沒想到能從愛人口中聽到此等淫聲浪語，便是幹得更加起勁，操得身下人哀號連連，高潮將臨之際，只聽見一聲清脆的聲響──  
> 床板居然應聲斷裂。  
> 「我剛剛不就他媽的警告過你了嗎！」Clint氣急敗壞，衝著Scott罵道。  
> 「什麼……？」  
> 「我說床要壞了！你一點也聽不進去！你看現在真的壞了吧！」  
> 「啥……？」Scott恍然大悟，「我剛以為你說的是你自己嘛！」  
> 「你這白癡！」


End file.
